Amor en una noche de tormenta
by Meeli Radcliffe
Summary: En una noche tormentosa, un par de canciones pueden cambiarte la vida. Songfic cantado, RHr. Dejen reviews, please!


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes ni las canciones me pertenecen. Los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, y las canciones a la banda mexicana Reik. La primera canción ("Que vida la mía") está fragmentada.

Holii:)

Al fin! Después de varios intentos fallidos de fics, volvi! xD La verdad, quedé muy contenta con este fic, espero que a ustedes también les guste :) A partir de ahora, verán varios fics míos con canciones de esta banda, porque me parecen 'acordes' a esta pareja (además de que me gustan mucho, obviamente :P)

No hay mucho más para decir, simplemente que espero que le guste y que dejen bonitos reviews :)

Aquí les va el fic! ;)

**Amor en una noche de tormenta**

Aquella noche era especialmente tormentosa. Los truenos retumbaban por todos los rincones del colegio; aún así, parecía que casi todo el alumnado dormía. Parecía, porque había una persona a quien no le llegaba el sueño.

Hermione corrió las cortinas del dosel de su cama y se incorporó con cuidado. No le sorprendió que una lágrima solitaria cayera sobre su pantufla derecha, ya que se había pasado toda la noche llorando. Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche: eran las 2 de la madrugada. Se levantó despacio, desganada, y cruzó la puerta del dormitorio, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que todavía llevaba puesto el camisón.

La sala común estaba desierta, como había imaginado. Cruzó la sala y se dirigió a su butaca preferida junto al fuego, que en ese momento crepitaba alegremente y contrastaba contra la negrura del cielo. Se tiró sobre ella, y no pudo evitar pensar que en el mismo lugar donde ahora estaba sentada, unas horas antes había tenido lugar la peor pelea de su vida.

.FLASHBACK.

Ron entró por el orificio del retrato con una cara de malhumor terrible. Hermione (que se hallaba terminando una traducción de Runas Antiguas) se acercó a él con cara de preocupación.

-¿Que te pasa?

Ron la miró con tanto enojo que ella se asustó y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Que qué me pasa? Tú sabes muy bien qué me pasa.- le espetó él.

-R-ron...- tartamudeó Hermione.- t-t-te lo juro... n-no se q-que te pa-pasa...

-¿Que no lo sabes?- gritó Ron.- ¡Qué bien, eh! ¡Qué bien!- levantó los brazos como si celebrara algo.- ¡Coqueteas con tu mejor amigo, y te parece bien!

Hermione lo miró con los ojos como platos a causa de la sorpresa.

-¿Que yo coqueteo con mi mejor amigo? ¡Por favor, Ron! ¡Eso es una estupidez!

-¡No es ninguna estupidez! ¡Te vi, Hermione! ¡Estabas con la nariz a cinco centímetros de la de Harry!

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era verdad que había estado en la biblioteca con Harry, y que en un momento se acercó a él, pero no era por las razones que Ron creía. A Hermione se le había caído un libro de la mesa, y cuando se había agachado para recogerlo, sus manos y las de Harry se habían tocado. Al levantar la cabeza, también las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Seguramente en ese momento había entrado Ron y, al verlos tan cerca, había pensado lo peor.

-Ron, te juro que no besé a Harry.- dijo Hermione con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

-Sí, claro.- contestó el pelirrojo sarcásticamente.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas y le gritó:

-¡Está bien! ¡Si no quieres creerme, no me creas! Ahora me convenzo de que Harry es mejor que tú.

Y se marchó hacia su dormitorio, dejándolo a Ron con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo en la cara.

.FIN FLASHBACK.

Hermione pasó un largo rato pensando en la pelea de esa mañana, cuando un ruido la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Aguzó el oído, y descubrió que alguien tocaba una guitarra; se dio vuelta y, cuando supo quién era, casi se le paró el corazón. Era Ron.

Estaba sentado en una butaca cercana a las escaleras; evidentemente, no se había percatado de la presencia de su amiga en la sala. Hermione lo miró detenidamente, y solo unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que estaba cantando:

**Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti,**

**y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias,**

**Que vida la mia...**

**Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti,**

**y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro dia,**

**Que vida la mia...**

Cantaba con los ojos cerrados, y (para sorpresa de Hermione) no se equivocaba en ninguna nota de la guitarra.

**No se que hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,**

**que acaricia tu piel...**

Sin abrir los ojos, tomó aire y entonó con más fuerza:

**Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,**

**dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte.**

**Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo.**

**Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,**

**si tú estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada.**

**Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por probar tus labios,**

**rojos, llenos de ti...**

**Solo dime que si...**

Cuando terminó de cantar, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que su amiga lo había estado mirando. Ella se levantó y se acercó a él, sin dejar de mirarlo con expresión embelesada.

-Ron...- dijo cuando llegó a la butaca donde reposaba éste- eso fue... hermoso.

-Gracias- contestó él tímidamente.

Hermione se sentó en la butaca contigua y miró la guitarra, mientras una idea se formaba en su cabeza.

-Oye... ¿te gustaría que cantemos una canción?- preguntó al cabo de un momento.

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al pelirrojo, que se ruborizó y la miró. Sin embargo, sonrió y dijo:

-Por supuesto.- Acomodó bien la guitarra y miró a Hermione, que se había apoyado en el apoyabrazos de la butaca de él.- ¿Qué canción te gustaría cantar?

Ella lo pensó un instante.

-"Sabes"- respondió finalmente.

El le sonrió y empezó a tocar las notas de la canción; unos segundos después empezó a cantar:

**Sabes, no pido nada mas**

**Que estar entre tus brazos**

**Y huir de todo el mal**

**Que a todo he renunciado, por estar junto a ti**

Hermione se acomodó y entonó con voz dulce:

**Sabes, no dejo de pensar**

**Que estoy enamorada**

**Te quiero confesar**

**Que soy solo un esclava, que no sabe vivir sin ti**

Ambos se miraron a la vez y, sonriendo, cantaron el estribillo:

**Cuando llegaste tu, te metiste en mi ser**

**Encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe**

**Tanto tiempo busque, pero al fin te encontre**

**Tan perfecta como te imagine**

**Como aguja en un pajar, te busque sin cesar**

**Como huella en el mar, tan dificil de hallar**

**Tanto tiempo busque, pero al fin te encontre**

**Tan perfecta como te imagine**

**Ron:**

**Sabes, te quiero confesar**

**Que te encuentro irresistible**

**Hermione:**

**No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible**

**Por quedarme cerca de ti**

**Ambos:**

**Cuando llegaste tu, te metiste en mi ser**

**Encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe**

**Tanto tiempo busque, pero al fin te encontre**

**Tan perfecta como te imagine**

**Como aguja en un pajar, te busque sin cesar**

**Como huella en el mar, tan dificil de hallar**

**Tanto tiempo busque, pero al fin te encontre**

**Tan perfecta como te imagine**

**Hermione:**

**Sabes, no pido nada mas**

**Que estar entre tus brazos..**

Cuando Hermione terminó de cantar, los dos se miraron. Él se acercó a ella, la tomó de la barbilla y le dijo:

-Perdóname por lo de esta mañana... no quise hacerlo, de verdad.

-Está bien, te perdono.- dijo Hermione.- Por cierto... la canción que cantaste antes, ¿a quién se refería?

Ron se movió en la silla, incómodo, y le preguntó sonriendo:

-¿Es necesario que conteste?

Hermione sonrió y le cantó:

-"Sabes, no pido nada más, que estar entre tus brazos..."

Ron se rió y abrió los brazos. Hermione se levantó raudamente y se acomodó en el pecho del pelirrojo.

-Herm...

-¿Mmm?

-Te amo.

Ella levantó la cabeza, lo miró con dulzura y contestó:

-Yo también te amo.

Se acurrucó contra el pecho de su amigo, mientras éste la rodeaba con sus brazos. Después de todo, aquél no había sido un día tan malo.

FIN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado ;)

Acepto reviews diciendome qué les pareció, que digan que es muy bueno o una tremenda porquería xP

Nos leemos:)

**Melii.Radcliffe**


End file.
